Shadow the Hedgehog: Controlling Chaos
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Shadow the Hedgehog: Roller Coaster of Friendship. See five interesting stories of the Main and Shadow the Hedgehog for a new adventures. Understanding each other and express their own magic of friendship. However, something begins to lurk around the city, and leaves them wondering what can this mean.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Remember the Power

In Canterlot City of a nice sunny morning, many students and kids are spending their summer vacation having fun. They either go on trips, and play outside games, and hang out with friends.

In the bedroom and home of Sunset Shimmer, Shadow the hedgehog is sitting on the couch deep in though. He looks at his hands as he remembers what has taken place not to long ago.

"Chaos Control? Is that what I did in Equestria Land. I may have my memories back, but some are still a bit blurry," Shadow says to himself.

Shadow feel that he should know these powers, but the details are sketchy. Over a week ago, Shadow and Rarity confronted Vignette for trapping the girls and tricking Rarity. Shadow uses a strange power to prevent himself and Rarity from being trapped. He's been wondering about his new found powers ever since.

"Hmm, I think I remember Professor Robotnik told me about these powers. They're supposed to be useful for me when I get to the planet. I was able to used the power on this planet,but still…" Shadow says in thought.

Suddenly he feels a strange chill on his cheek. He quickly turn his head to see Sunset holding two cans of soda. One of them is close to his face so it explains the unexpected chill.

"Hey Shadow, thought you could use a drink," Sunset says with a giggle.

"Thanks," Shadow replies.

He takes the soda and opens it. Sunset sits next to the hedgehog and they both drink the soda together.

Sunset asks, "So Shadow, what were you thinking about?"

"Not much," Shadow answers.

"Come on Shadow, I can tell you were thinking about something. Something bothering you," Sunset says.

"Like I said, 'not much,'" Shadow says.

Sunset has her hand close to Shadow, "Okay, but I'm going to look through your memories to be sure."

Shadow sighs in defeat, "Fine. I… I was think about what happened in Equestria Land. When Rarity and I confronted Vignette."

"That's right, Rarity told me about that. She said you used some strange energy that created a force field and a spear with your hand," Sunset replies.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about and wonder what other abilities I can do," Shadow says.

Sunset thinks of it, "Well, we know that your super fast, able to make spears and force fields. I guess you just need to wait until more powers comes in."

"I guess," Shadow replies.

Sunset tries to think about the powers that Shadow might possess.

Sunset asks, "Shadow, did you remember using these powers at the ark?"

"I think so. Professor Robotnik told me that I have a power called chaos control. I think the spears I created are called chaos spear, and the force field are called chaos shield," Shadow answers.

"Hmm, chaos control? I can't say I heard anything like it. From what Rarity and I have seen, your ability seems to be different than Equestrian Magic," Sunset says.

Suddenly, Sunset hears her phone vibrate. She picks up her phone to see Applejack is calling.

Sunset answers the phone, "Hi Applejack."

"Howdy Sunset, how are you and Shadow doing?" Applejack asks, over the phone.

"We're done fine. We're just discussing about sharing special powers and stuff," Sunset says.

"Sounds fine. You guys wanna come over?" Applejack asks.

"Sure," Sunset says.

"Great. I called the others and they're coming over too," Applejack says.

"Sounds good, Shadow and I will see you there," Sunset says.

They both hang up the phone.

"Well Shadow, looks like we're going to see Applejack and the girls today," Sunset says.

"Sure," Shadow replies.

Sunset smiles, "Great. Plus, I think I have an idea when we get there."

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and the girls are waiting for Sunset and Shadow to arrive for them to hang out. The girls are sitting in the barn having some apple based food and drinks.

"Where are they?" Rainbow asks.

"Relax Rainbow. They'll be here soon," Rarity says, painting her nails.

"Yeah Rainbow, so be patient," Applejack says.

"Yeah yeah," Rainbow mutters.

Twilight turns to Applejack, "I wonder what Sunset wants to talk to us about."

"No idea. She called sayin' she's on her way with Shadow and said that there is somethin' we need to talk about," Applejack answers.

"Hmm, I wonder what it can be," Twilight says.

"Well, it looks like we'll find out because here they are," Pinkie answers, turning Twilight's head.

Everyone else look to see Sunset is walking into the barn with Shadow.

"Howdy y'all, nice yo see you two," Applejack says.

"It's great to be here," Sunset says.

Fluttershy asks, "Shadow, would you like something to eat?"

"Sure," Shadow answers.

Shadow sits on the chair and Fluttershy gives him a snack.

Twilight asks, "So Sunset, what this you wanna talk about."

"Well, it's about Shadow's powers. He told me that Shadow can use an ability called chaos control. I also remember that he didn't seen us using our powers much. So I thought it will be nice to observe each other. Maybe we can understand Shadow's abilities," Sunset says.

"Not a bad idea. I like to see how my speed is compared to Shadow," Rainbow says.

She turns turns to Shadow, "Wanna race?"

"No," Shadow answers.

"Come on, Shadow! Please," Rainbow whines.

Shadow turns his head away from Rainbow, "No."

"It looks like Shadow isn't in the mood to race," Rarity says.

"But I want to see how fast he is," Rainbow says.

Shadow says, "I will not race you, but I do like to know what you girls can do. Sunset told me that she can see people's thought and memories and feel people's emotion. During the incident in Equestria Land, Rarity can make diamonds that looks like her hair clip."

"You're right about that sugarcube. For me, I can lift anythin,' even stuff that's like five times my own weight or so," Applejack says.

"As for me, I'm able to lift things up with magical auras," Twilight says.

Pinkie puts sprinkles on her hand, "I can use sprinkles that cause them to explode."

She throws a batch of sprinkles on the ground and explodes with sparkles.

"As for me, I can use super speed," Rainbow says.

She runs super fast out of the barn. Then goes all the way around the orchard. In a matter of seconds, she is back to where she starts.

"I still like to see how fast you can do on this jet shoes," Rainbow says.

"Again, I don't want to waste my time racing," Shadow says.

He then turns to Fluttershy, "What about you? What kind of powers do you possess?"

"Oh well, I'm able to talk to um animals. All kinds of them," Fluttershy answers.

"What kind?" Shadow asks.

"Birds, squirrels, dogs, and cats," Fluttershy answers.

"Hmph," Shadow replies with his arms crossed.

Twilight asks, "So Shadow, what kind of chaos control powers you're able to do."

"I know I was able to use chaos shield and chaos spear. I also able to use my jet shoes for super speed. I believe I'm able to use more, but even when I have my memories returned, they're still a little fuzzy," Shadow answers.

"Hmm, sounds to me that you still have powers that you might still have a bit hard for y'all to remember," Applejack says.

"Don't worry, "I'm sure Shadow will remember in due time. Still, I wonder if there's any more hedgehogs like you or other creatures," Sunset says.

"If they were, I would definitely like to study their culture and maybe their science and history," Twilight says.

"Maybe some fashion they have," Rarity says.

"I wonder what kind of food they have?" Applejack asks.

Rainbow says, "Aww, I'm hoping they will have great places to run around and to use my wings to fly in the air."

"I wouldn't know. I never been with other creatures like me at all," Shadow says.

"That's right, you were only with other humans in a space station," Twilight says.

Sunset hugs Shadow, "But I'm sure you'll be able to find other creatures in no time. Besides, we're glad to have you here with us."

"You can say that again," Pinkie says, hugging both Shadow and Sunset.

The girls begin laughing with smiles on their faces. Shadow rolls his eyes in response and yet shows a small smile on his face. He actually loves to be with the girls, especially Sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shadow's Hero Day Out

A few days go by and the morning has become a quiet day. In the living room, Shadow is sitting on the table finishing his breakfast. Sunset walks out of the room wearing a blue and short kimono, with white socks, and tennis shoes. Her hair is in a ponytail with a blowfish hair tie.

Shadow turns to Sunset, "Where are you going?"

"I told you Shadow, I have to got to work and I won't be back until dinner," Sunset answer.

"Right," Shadow replies.

Sunset puts a small envelope in front of Shadow on the table.

"Here's some money to get yourself something to eat or to get a few thing," Sunset says.

She walks to the front door, "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," Shadow says.

Sunset closes the door as she steps out. Shadow looks to see that Sunset is now leaving for work. He decides to stay in the house.

Sometime later, Shadow finds himself bored. He sits on the couch as he stares at the ceiling. He looks at the clock to see that it's ten minutes until noon. There's not much for Shadow to do.

He sits up, "Maybe I should go walk around the city, and probably get myself something to eat."

Shadow get up and grabs the backpack Sunset has given to him. Then he puts the envelope with the money in the bag, and grabs the spare key. He walks out the building and locks the door. Then puts the key in the backpack.

Shadow walks down the sidewalk until he reaches the city. He looks around to see many different stores and food places. He wonders what he should do first.

Suddenly he hears someone shouting, "Stop their!"

Shadow and other citizens turn their head to see a man wearing dark clothes and sunglasses running down the street with a police officer behind him. The thief knocks down a trash can as he runs by.

"Stop!" The officer screams, but slips on a banana peel.

The thief continues to run as he looks back to see what has happen to the officer.

He turns his head forward, and shouts, "Everyone, get out of my way!"

People begins to panic and run away in fright to see the thief, almost everyone are out of the way. The thief becomes confused to see Shadow standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You wanna die punk!" The thief shouts.

The thief run as he is getting closer to Shadow. Shadow firmly glares at the thief knowing that he must be stopped. Shadow jumps in the air and still because of his jet shoes. Then gives the thief a hard punch at the front of his face. Not long after the collision, the thief falls on his back unconscious dropping the bag of money.

Shadow looks at the theif, "Hmph. Looks like Maria was right. Humans has to go through these kinds of problems."

He then skates away to go explore around the city some more. Suddenly, he hear sirens coming from downtown.

What now?" Shadow asks himself.

The firefighters arrive at a apartment building in the fire truck and are trying to put out the fire with the hose. Shadow skates to see the apartment is one fire.

Trapped inside one of the apartments room, there is a young girl who is very scared. This girl has light pink and light purple hair with curls on the boot, yellow green color eyes and white color skin. She is wearing a white and pink striped shirt with a yellow skirt, magenta jacket with matching shoes with yellow belts on it and headband.

The girl screams in fright to see the fire coming closer to her.

Outside the apartment, Shadow jumps on the ladder and runs up it. Then jumps through the window shattering it. Shadow lands on the ground in front of the girls. The girl stares at the hedgehog coming into the room.

"Who are you?" The girl asks.

"No time, we need to hurry," Shadow says.

Shadow grabs the girl by her arm and begins to hold her bridal style. Then he jumps out of the window. The girl is amazed to see how high she is going, and at the hedgehog who has saved her. Shadow uses his jet shoes to lower himself and the girl to the ground. Then helps the girl back on her feet. Shadow then leaves at top speed. The girl giggles in reply.

She waves goodbye as she calls out, "Mr. Hedgehog, thank you for saving me!"

"This city has one problem after another," Shadow says to himself.

Shadow skates down the sidewalk to find a place to ear. At a 50's style cafe, Pinkie is working outside to take a break. That is when she sees Shadow skating right toward her.

Pinkie happily waves, "Yoo hoo! Shadow! Over here!"

Shadow stops in his tracks to see Pinkie Pie with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Shadow, whatcha up to?" Pinkie asks.

"Nothing much," Shadow answers.

"Come on in," Pinkie happily says, and drags Shadow into the cafe.

Shadow becomes confused because he finds himself sitting on the chair in a matter of seconds.

Pinkie asks, "Hey Shadow, you want anything to eat?"

"Well, I am a little hungry," Shadow answers.

"Good," Pinkie says.

Pinkie brings out a tray of food and places it on the table.

"Don't worry Shadow, it's on the house," Pinkie says.

"Uh thanks," Shadow says.

"No problem," Pinkie says.

Pinkie skates off and continues working.

Shadow decides to just eat the food. One of the things that Shadow knows from the girls is to never question Pinkie Pie and her methods and personality.

When the day is done, Shadow is sitting on the couch reading a book. That is when Sunset comes walking in.

"Hey Shadow, how did things so while I was gone?" Sunset asks, walking to the couch.

"Not bad," Shadow answers.

"Glad to see you weren't bored while I'm gone," Sunset says.

She turns to the television to see the news.

The news woman says, "According to witnesses, a strange black and red hedgehog single handedly captured a bank robber."

"What's this story about?" Sunset asks looking confused.

"In related reports, this strange black and red hedgehog rescued a child in an apartment fire," The news woman says.

"Shadow, is that woman talking about you?" Sunset asks.

"I think so," Shadow answers.

"Here is his likeness draw by the child," The news woman says.

On the television is a picture of Shadow. The drawing isn't perfect, but Sunset can tell it's Shadow. The one holding the picture is the little girl who Shadoe has saved.

Shadow remembers her, "Hmm, that is the girl I found trapped in the fire."

"Hey, that's Sweetie Belle," Sunset recognize the girl.

"You know her?" Shadow asks.

"Yes. He's actually my friend Rarity, kid sister," Sunset says.

"Hmm, I thought she look a little familiar. Despite the hair color and eye color, they do have similar face and almost the same skin color," Shadow says.

Sunset says, "Well, I'm sure Rarity would want to thank you for saving Sweetie Belle."

"I guess though I'm not going to accept anything. Helping her is rewarding enough," Shadow says.

"If you say so," Sunset says.

Sunset giggles as Shadow turns his head away with his arms crossed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Strange Floral

One evening, Sunset and Shadow are walking to Canterlot High School. Sunset has received a message earlier about something very important and it needs to be checked out right away.

Shadow sighs, "Remind me, why we're heading to the school at this time of day?"

"I received a strange message from Wallflower Blush. I'm surprised she was able to get my number. She said that she needs me to come to the back of the school to check something out," Shadow says.

"She want you to go to the back of the school to check something out?" Shadow asks with a firm look

"She said it's important," Sunset says.

"Did she said what it is?" Shadow asks.

"No, but we'll no soon. We're already at the front of the school," Sunset says.

Sunset and Shadow walk toward the school and are heading around it. At the back of the school and waiting at the front entrance of the woods, is Wallflower Blush. She looks at the time of the phone to see that it's already getting a little late. She looks ahead to see Sunset and Shadow coming towards them.

"Hey Sunset, thank goodness you're here," Wallflower says.

"Glad we can make it. Hope you don't mind if I bought Shadow with me," Sunset says.

"I don't mind at all," Wallflower says.

Shadow asks, "So what this emergency that you need u to check out?"

"Oh right. It's very strange. I came here earlier to water my plants and take out a few weeds when I noticed that some of plants have been drained of their nutrients. What's more, there's this strange plant I haven't seen before," Wallflower says.

"A strange plant?" Sunset asks.

"Yes. I've known practically ever flower and plant in Canterlot City, but I never seen anything like it before," Wallflower says.

Sunset asks, "Think you can show us?"

"Sure," Wallflower says.

Wallflower leads Sunset and Shadow to the woods where the garden is. Wallflower show them the garden to see that most of it is fine.

Wallflower walks to one side of the garden that seems very dry, "This is where some of my plants have dried us, even the ground has become dry and dead."

Sunset kneels down and grabs a bit of the dirt. She observes the dirt very closely.

"You're right, it's like someone or something sucked this part of the earth's energy," Sunset says.

"You're right. The ground is dried and dead here," Shadow says.

"And that's not the weird part, look behind the bushes," Wallflower says.

Sunset and Shadow walks to the bushes and move them aside. The two gasp in shock to see what is behind the bushes. They see a strange color plant with red stripes that spirals around each of the branch.

"What is that thing?" Sunset asks.

"I don't know, I found it a few hours ago. I looked in every book I can find, and nothing tells me what it is," Wallflower says.

Sunset observes the plant, "Well, I'm no expert in pedology, but it seems the plant has been robbing the earth of its nutrients. And I'm not Botanist, but I'm certain this plant is not from around here. Not even in Equestria."

Shadow looks around the plant as he says, "The leeched land, the suspicious flora, and loss of energy… Wallflower, you never seen this plant around here before, right?"

"No. I never seen this plant before. I've been here a long time, and not once I have seen a plant like that before," Wallflower answers.

"Hmm, then it would seem that someone else planted this here. There's doesn't seem to be much to analyze," Shadow says.

"We could grab the clippings and the dirt samples from here. It seems that this leech plant. It's a good thing they seem to contain the energy at this spot," Sunset says.

Wallflower and Sunset gathers a few clipping and Shadow takes a bit of dirt. Sunset has them both placed in separate bags.

"Still, where do you think this plant came from?" Wallflower asks.

"Well, we know that someone has planted this for a purpose and it's draining the energy from the planet," Shadow says.

Sunset puts the samples in her bag, "Maybe Twilight can help us analyze this. She practically read every book from a library and memorize every single one"

Sunset, Shadow and Wallflower get up and begin to leave the garden.

"I do hope we can figure this out. I don't want that plant to ruin my garden," Wallflower says.

As Shadow and the girls walk down to exit the woods, something or someone is spying on them… in the shadows.

"I sure hope so. I hate to think what will happen if those leech plants reproduce," Sunset says.

"I'm sure we'll find a way," Shadow says.

While the two girls and hedgehog continue to walk down the bath, this something continues to spy on them. The light is dimming so it's hard to make things out. The being seems to have blue color skin and red markings on its face and chest, and glowing yellow eyes.

"You're right, I just hope we can find out before those plants spread across the city," Sunset says.

The being begins to growl in anger revealing its sharp teeth.

After getting to Twilight's house, Twilight gets to work on observing the leech earth and the clipping of the strange plants. She uses her magnifying glass to take closer examination at it. She then uses a microscope to take a closer look at them. She finally uses a few machines to gather whatever data can come from it.

When Twilight's done, she sighs sadly, and says, "Sorry guys, but there doesn't seem to be anything I can tell about this plant or the leach dirt."

"Well, I knew it might be a long shot, but thank for your help," Sunset says.

"Sorry I couldn't give you more, but I did manage to find something," Twilight says.

"What's that?" Wallflower asks.

"Well, taking a look at the data, they can't seem to identify them. I shudder to reconsider this after repeating the examination," Twilight says.

"What's that?" Shadow asks.

"I'm really hoping the machines are having a buggy virus, but after the research, it seems to suggest… that this plant isn't from this world," Twilight nervously answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To Many Strange Things

Days later, everyone meet in Twilight's bedroom to talk about an important matter. For the past two weeks something strange is going on. The strange plants Shadow, Sunset, and Wallflower have seen are now starting to spread. Some of them are even at the farther part of Sweet Apple Acres, and suck the energy from some of the trees.

"I just don't understand. What's the hay happenin' to my trees," Applejack asks, getting upset.

"Don't worry Applejack, I'm sure we'll figure something out here," Fluttershy says.

"I sure hope so. My drained trees aren't the only problem," Applejack says.

"You're right. Those plant you found are the same ones that we found in Wallflower's garden. Luckily, they didn't spread across the orchard or the woods," Sunset says.

"Sadly, it means that someone is growing more of these leech trees and are harvesting them," Twilight says.

"Not to mention this strange news bulletin that is on the paper," Pinkie says, showing the newspaper.

Shadow and the girls take a look at the strand picture. There seems to be some strange creature in the shadows. It's hard to tell, but it reveals part of the blue skin, black eyes with yellow pupils, and has red stripes on the stop of the body. It seems to be carrying some red round objects. The girls and Shadow are stunned to see the picture.

"What is that thing?" Applejack asks.

"It doesn't look like any animal I've seen," Fluttershy worriedly says.

"It looks like something out of one of those alien films," Rainbow replies.

"I think it is an alien. It's kind of exciting. First, we got Shadow the Hedgehog. Now we got a mysterious alien," Pinkie says.

Twilight grows concern, "I don't know, that alien doesn't seem to be that friendly."

The girls look at the picture very carefully.

"Hmm, I do admit, that alien looks a little like Shadow. It seems to have the same stripe patterns," Rarity says.

"It looks like Shadow, but I know it's not Shadow," Sunset says.

"Have you met this guy before Shadow?" Rainbow asks.

"No. I never seen anyone like that before. However, if this alien possesses a threat to the planet, then it needs to be taken care of before trouble comes," Shadow says.

Pinkie says, "I think I know who this guy is."

"You do?" The girls ask.

"Maybe, just maybe, this alien…" Pinkie says.

"Yes?" Twilight asks.

Pinkie answers, "Maybe that alien is Shadow's evil twin brother nobody knows about. You know, Shadow is good and this alien is evil."

"Uh Pinkie, that thing is not a hedgehog. It looks like some kind of monster from a horror film," Rainbow says.

"No, no, I think I'm onto something. We need to stop that evil alien before he or she strikes again," Pinkie says.

"Alright, putting Pinkie's weird idea aside. Something very odd is going on. First, we've been finding these strange plants in the city, and they're draining nutrients from the earth. Now, there is a stranger alien. If there is a connection, then this alien is responsible for the earth being drained of its energy.

Shadow becomes serious, "Too many strange things are happening in this town, and I don't like it."

"I don't like it either. We need to find this varnment before it spreads this weird plant all over the city," Applejack says.

"I hate to say it, but it really seems that Canterlot City is now being invaded by an alien. I worry if there might be more out there somewhere," Twilight weary says.

"You don't expect us all to give up that easily do you," Rainbow says.

"But what can we do? Those plants are draining our planet of life and there's an alien roaming around the city," Rarity asks in concern.

"But we know something, this strange alien is around the city somewhere. We just need to figure out where that it. Sadly, with all the plants starting to spread around the city, it will be hard to tell where to look first," Sunset says.

Then Sunset says, "And you want to know what the weirdest thing I've been experiencing."

"What's that?" Twilight says.

"A few nights in the past two weeks, I've noticed that my window has been opens while I was gone, and the glass is cut in a circle. What's more, some of things have been moved around and a few things are missing from my room. I think someone has been snooping in my room while Shadow and I were gone," Sunset says.

Far out of the city of an abandoned building, someone decides to use this as a secret hideout from the people of the world. Inside the building are four small creatures. One is square shape with claws, feet, sharp teeth, one eye on each side, and a blue glow name Clurk. The second has a tail wings, three eyes, and a red glow name Cregal. The third one is a long armless creature with horn on the head, and a light blue glow name Cyzer. The last one is round with two feet, one eye, an antenna, and a purple glow name Rhygenta.

The square one is sleeping with the round one. The two flying one are playing. Just then, the two turn their heads as the other wake up from their sleep to see someone entering the room. They all happily jump for joy and head over to the source.

Coming into the room with a bag full of the strange red object is a alien like creature. He's blue with red stripes on the head, and marking on the chest, arms with two spike on each, the quill that are down, the ankles and heels, and on the spear tip of it's long tail. Unknown to anyone of this world, this alien is known as Eclipse the Darkling.

"Alright little one, I'm back and got back plenty of food to eat," Eclipse says.

The little aliens jump onto Eclipse causing him to fall over. They are glad that he's back.

"I'm glad to see you all. Feeding time my Dark Arms," Eclipse says.

He puts the strange red orbs that are actually fruits for him and the little aliens to eat. Soon they all eat in the room together. He then takes out a photograph. The photo is a picture of Sunset Shimmer and Shadow the Hedgehog together.

In thought, Eclipse says, "Something doesn't seem right. I know that's Shadow I saw, but he doesn't seem to act like him. What's more his team isn't with him or that girl either. Either way, I need to get rid of Shadow before he finds out I'm here..."

He looks at the girl with Shadow and an idea has come up to him.

He evilly smirks, and says, "And that girl Sunset, is going to help me do just that."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Two Shadow's Psychic Connection

In the the planet of Mobius, there is a lab in a place called Freedom Fighter's Headquarters. Laying on a table is Shadow the Hedgehog of Mobius. He is being scanned by a few machines over him. Looking over it gold yellow twin tail fox name tails. There is also Rouge the Bat, a blue hedgehog named Sonic, a pink hedgehog name Amy, and an Echidna name Knuckles.

"Tails, how long is this going to take?" Rouge asks.

"Don't worry Rouge, the scanner is almost done," Tails says.

"Hope so, Faker has been acting very strange lately," Sonic says.

"I don't need your concern, faker," Shadow sterly says.

"Now boys, now is not the time to be picking fights with each other. We need to find out what's up with Shadow," Amy says.

"Why are we doing this again? It's not like it concern Shadow," Sonic asks.

"I don't know. Shadow has been seeing strange visions of seven girls and a very specific one. What's more, he saw a picture of Eclipse and saw the plants he grew on Mobius," Rouge says.

"I have to admit, that is strange. Especially since Shadow has never seen those girls before," Knuckles says.

"But what does it mean?" Amy asks.

"That's what we're going to find out," Sonic answers.

Tails looks at his computer to see paper coming out of a slot. Tails pulls the paper and take a look at it.

Shadow sighs, "Are you finished yet?"

"I'm done scanning you so you can get off of the table now. You all meet me at the living room while I go over the results," Tails says.

Everyone does what Tails says. They are waiting in the living room of the Freedom Headquarters. They continue to wait for results. Amy comes to the table with glasses full of drinks and some snacks.

"I thought we could have a snack while we wait," Amy says.

Sonic quickly grabs a cookie and eats it, "Taste great."

"Thanks Sonic," Amy says with glee.

Soon everyone are starting to have some snacks and something to drink. Amy sits down next to Sonic and joins in.

Sonic asks, "So Shads, are you sure you never meet those girls before?"

"I… I don't know. I've been seeing them in my dreams and visions for sometime now. I never had and interactions before, but I felt that they are special to me," Shadow answers.

"What about the girl you told me about? You told me just yesterday that you actually know the girl's full name," Rouge asks.

"What girl?" Amy asks.

"There was this girl with amber color skin, teal color eyes, and red and yellow fiery hair. She may not look it, but seeing her face, her eyes… they… they somehow remind me of Maria. She's the one that I felt is more important than the others," Shadow says.

"That's weird how you dreamed about her and you never meet her," Knuckles says.

"Did you at least find out her name?" Amy asks.

"I don't know how, but apparently her name is Sunset Shimmer," Shadow answers.

"Sunset Shimmer?" Knuckles asks, looking confused.

"What kind of name is that?" Sonic asks, and chuckles under breath.

"Don't be mean Sonic. I think that's a nice name. It must suits her appearance," Amy says.

"Still, who is she? I don't think I know anyone by that name before," Sonic asks.

Just then, Tails comes walking back into the room. Everyone turn to see him walking towards them with the paper in hand.

"So Tails, what's the verdict?" Sonic asks.

Tails looks over the papers, "Well, there doesn't seem to be any physical or mental issues with Shadow. I can't seem to find anything wrong with him."

"Well, that's good. At least we know nothing's wrong with him, but that doesn't explain the strange visions and dream he's been having," Knuckles says.

"True. I've been doing a little research to figure out what the dreams and vision Shadow has means. Some of my research indicate that they might be a sign of something might happen soon. Also, possible that you might have a psychic connection to someone in dreams," Tails says.

"You mean like visions of the future?" Sonic asks.

"I a way," Tails answers.

"If Eclipse is involved, then this can mean trouble. However, that doesn't explain the girls since none of us have seen anyone of them in Mobius," Knuckles says.

"That's true, but I think the psychic connection is a strong possibility," Rouge says.

"Why you say that?" Amy asks.

"Well, I remember from the incident with Eggman and the Eclipse Cannon. I discovered that the original creature was sealed off fifty years ago. Shadow told me that it was a prototype and was created after that one. However, the day of the attack two capsule with Shadow was launched. Apparently neither of them were ever found. I discovered that the Shadow was a clone and was planted the original Shadow's memories," Rouge says.

Shadow sighs, "Everyone already knows that."

"Ture. But before leaving that world I did a little more insight. Apparently, one of them was hurdling away from the planet and not to it. I wonder though?" Rouge says.

"Is there a point to it?" Knuckles asks.

Rouge says, "I think the Shadow that was on Ark is still alive and went to a completely different world. And it's possible that Shadow is starting to have a psychic connection to him because they were the same. And Black Doom's blood."

"I think you're right. I shared a loose connection to them, so I might be having loose connection with the other Shadow as well. I'm seeing whatever he has seen. I hear whatever he hears. And feel what he feels. If that is the other Shadow and seeing his memories then that means Eclipse is in this world where he's at now," Shadow says.

"That explains why we could never find him or his Dark Arms. Unfortunately, this also means another thing…" Tails says.

"And what will that be?" Sonic asks.

Amy worriedly says, "It means that the Shadow who is living in that other world along with this Sunset Shimmer and the other girls that our Shadow have seen… they're all endanger!"

Continue on Next Adventure


End file.
